You're my special person
by weirdogirl
Summary: "Dirk is a predictable little guy. Childish in a way. Energetic. Makes me smile. Makes my heart beat faster. Makes me blush sometimes. But I'm not sure if he likes me back. I'll have to find out myself." Dirk x Anita/Gretel -One-shot-


I took a sip of my green tea. It tasted great, especially after a hard days work. Then took a bite of my rice ball. It tasted great too.

"This is so yummy!" I exclaimed but it sounded like: _Jich ish sho yumy_. I heard a chuckle nearby. Dirk.

"It is? That's great!" he said sitting in front of me, a huge smile on his always cheerful face. I smiled back.

"Did you make it?" I asked and leaned closer to him. He seemed to be aware of the closeness, his cheeks began to turn into a pinkish color.

"Um..well yeah.." he answered, stuttering a bit. I giggled and sat back on my chair. He relaxed a little.

"So, Dirk, how are you these days?" I ask the brunette boy after a short silence.

"I've been fine, I think. Ivan's been scolding me again for sneaking out at night." he chuckled animatedly. I smiled at him, leaning closer again. This time he didn't seem to notice.

"Chasing beetles again?" I asked, smirking. He chuckled again.

"Yep!"

This time I gave in a quiet chuckle. Dirk is a predictable little guy. Childish in a way. Energetic. Makes me smile. Makes my heart beat faster. Makes me blush sometimes. Makes me-

"Anita?" he called, head tilted on the side in confusion. I blinked a few times, and smiled at his position. He looks so cute.

"Oops. Sorry, I got spaced out there." I apologized,slightly blushing, I took another sip of my tea to hide it. He smiled back, that smile that he frequently uses. The one I like.

"That's alright. What were you thinking about?" he asked, placing his head on his arms on the table. Waiting for my answer with innocent curiousity. I smiled at him and copied his position, but before I answered, I stared at his emerald eyes first. Those eyes, I always love to see. My smile widened and Dirk's curiousity turned into confusion.

"I was thinking about someone." I finally answered him, still not looking away. He still looked confused, but then he noticed me watching him. He blinked and again, his cheeks turned pink. My smile widened once more.

"O-oh, really? W-who?" he stuttered, looking away. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, I think you know." I said, standing up and setting down the payment. I winked at him and left the cafe, leaving the brunette lad confused and flusterred.

* * *

The following day, I tended to my farm chores cheerfully as always, the morning seemed so peaceful. What with the chickens clucking happily, the cows mooing in glee, the sheep bleating in merriment, the dogs playing around noisily and the cats quietly moving about the farm. The animals are such happy and merry creatures. They remind me of him a lot. All of them. I smiled and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. After I have done all the work, I gave myself a thought of job well done and trotted my way out of the farmhouse. It was Thursday, and Dirk's day off. I decided to visit him during my free time, so I went my way to the forest, where he usually goes during Thursday. Usually he would find insects, or go skateboarding. When I reached the area, there he was, not looking for bugs or skateboarding. He was lying on top of the hill behind Angelo's house, his hat on his face. He was probably taking a nap. He rarely does that boy. I smiled and sat down beside him and leaned on a tree. The wind breezed and I inhaled the beautiful aroma of fresh air mixed with the fragrance of the summer flowers. Dirk rustled a bit at the gentle breeze, making his hat fall off. I smiled and watched his gentle face deep in slumber. He looks so cute, like the cats napping on my roof sometimes. They remind me of him and he reminds me of them, a lot. Then suddenly, a cricket landed on his nose, making me gasp slightly. Dirk twitched and wrinkled his nose, his hand automatically scratching it. The cricket hastily jumped away before the boy scratched his cute little nose. Slowly his eyes began to open, blinking a few times, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, then stifling a yawn, stretching hard and his mouth chewed even withouth food in them. I sat there quietly smiling at the boy as he sleepily did this.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" I exclaimed in the silence, making him spring.

"A-Anita!" he said my name in innocent surprise, slowly his cheeks began to fill in a reddish color. I giggled at the him as this happened.

"Had a nice nap?" I asked right after. He nodded hastily. I smiled at leaned back, staring at the cerulean sky. The wind breezed again, making my hair wiff to the side. We were both silent for a while as I stared at the sky. Dirk was silently toying with his fingers.

"A-Anita.." he called quietly, breaking the silence. I raised my brows in response, not loosing my gaze on the sky.

"W-why, do you..always hang out with m-me?" he stuttered, continiously playing with his fingers. I turned my gaze to him, making his cheeks even more redder. A bit of confusion tingled inside me.

"Why? Don't you want me to hang out with you?" I asked sadly.

"No! No! That's not it! It's j-just that, um.." he stammered wagging his arms. "It's just that, um, j-just.." he tried to say but was lost for words. I continued to stare at him, encouraging him to continue his speech.

"Um..everytime that your with me..it's well..I feel..different." he said, blushing even more and turning away in embarrasment. I smiled again, that blush, it makes me smile all the time. It makes me feel that he likes me back. It makes me, happy.

"Different...what does that mean?" I ask, inching closer to him. He seemed oblovious to this, but didn't react, though I could sense his embarassment risen. He gulped and took his hat off, then started to play with it. I smiled again, such a childish act. His childishness was one attraction that hit me. He always makes those cute tactics at many situations, making me smile all the time.

"Umm...well..i-it's hard to explain.." he continued to falter. I just nodded and looked back into the sky. _I better not force him, it would be rude_. I thought as I followed the cloud's lazy movement.

"Anita.." he cried softly. And once again, I turned my gaze to him.

"I promise. I'll tell you someday! I just know it!" he said, back to his energetic self. I smiled at that. Once again, I smile. Another thing that made me fall for him. His energetic attitude. He never seems to falter into exhaustion. And I mean never. He catches bugs at ease, as I become exhaisted just trying to chase a mere butterfly.

"All right." I simply replied leaning back again on the tree. He gave me his signature smile and edged himself beside me, also leaning on the tree.

Silence again.

My eyes began to droop, the gentle breeze and the sky makes me so sleepy. No wonder Dirk had a nice nap here. I stiffled a yawn.

"Oh, I must be boring you huh? Sorry.." Dirk apologized, being all cute, toying with his fingers again. I chuckled.

"No, no! It's just the scenery, it so drowsy." I mumbled sleepily. Dirk chuckled as well.

"Yeah, I like taking naps here." he mumbled, yawning himself. I nodded sheepishly and began to droop, slowly my vision blurred, and then. I went to dreamland.

* * *

I felt something itchy, my hand automatically, scratched the area, I scratched it and sighed in relief and tried to go back into my nap but then something fell on my stomach, hard.

"GAH!" I screamed in pain, my eyes popped open seeing Dirk over me, completely frozen in shock.

"S-SORRY! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! THE CRICKET A-AND Y-YOUR NOSE A-AND I T-TRIPPED A-AND-" he stammered. I placed my finger on his lips, silencing the suddenly frantic boy.

"That's alright, Dirk. For now, c-can you move..c-can't breath." I struggled, giving him a pained smile. His eyes widened in shock again and hastily moved away, complete embarrassment, obviously on his face.

"S-sorry..." he mumbled the word, looking away. I nodded and took a deep breath. I smiled at the thought of having a cricket on my nose. I mean, it just happened to him earlier. But I kept it quiet.

"What time is it?" I asked randomly. He took a glance at his watch.

"12 o'clock." he answered briefly. My eyes widened.

"What? It's five already? How long did I sleep?" I asked. Time flies so fast, when I'm with this kid. I sighed.

"A-are you alright?" he asked, worried by my sudden change of attitude. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"I'm fine. So do you wanna eat together?" I ask standing up and patting my clothes. Giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled back, nodded and stood up, patting his clothes as well.

"Let's go~" I exclaimed, outsrtetching my hand to him. He hesitated at first, but took it, blushing slightly. I giggled and led him to town, my smile growing larger. Another thing about him is the touch of his soft hands makes me smile all the time. It's really energizing seeing me and Dirk holding hands on our way to town. It makes me think that were together. My smile grew bigger again at the thought of this. We were getting nearer to town now, I saw Ivan on the bridge, he noticed us and a small smile tugged from his lips. I began to feel my cheeks warm up as he did so. Dirk as well, converted his gaze away from his older brother, who seemed to be teasing him with his eyes.

"G-Good afternoon, Ivan." I greeted as we passed by. His smile widened and he nodded in response.

"Good afternoon as well, Anita." he replied. He took a glance at his brother who was flushed, looking away. He gave in a small chuckle.

"Are both of you out for a date?" he asked in a calm voice, like it was a usual thing to say. Dirk jumped ever so slightly, flustering even more. My cheeks redenned as well.

"Uh-um, n-no! We were just hanging out!" I stammered, laughing awkwardly. Dirk nodded hastily. Ivan gave in another chuckle.

"Well, good luck to both of you." he said in his well-mannered tone, patting Dirk's shoulder, nodding once again to me and left off to the forest. Dirk and I stood there in silence for a bit. Though our hands were still intertwined.

"U-um..shall we go?" Dirk began, tugging slightly. I cracked a smile and nodded. We headed for his house.

"H-hey, is it alright for me to eat there?" I ask him as we walked. He chuckled and nodded.

"Sure! Everone's always invited to eat at our place!" he said in his usual cheerful tone. It's like he forgot the earlier scene so fast. I giggled. Another thing about Dirk, is that he always tries to be cheerful as always. Hiding in his sadness or anger or any negative feelings. He opened the door and formally made me enter. I have been here a couple of times, visiting him and Ivan. Thought they're hardly in, considering Ivan being so busy all the time and Dirk running around everywhere.

"Please take a seat." he offered formally again. I giggled. He probably has gotten used to his waiter duties. I think he realized it because he began to fluster again, but chuckled right after.

"So what kind of food do you like, Anita?" he asked, fixing up in the kitchen. I stood up.

"Wait! Um, isn't it rude of me to do this, maybe I should cook.." I began but Dirk started to chuckle again.

"That's alright, Anita! Your my guest!" he said, giving me a wink. This time, he was the one making me blush. He chuckled and continued to work. I sat there silently waiting for him. I got a bit bored and leaned my head on the table. Dirk seemed to notice this.

"Lunch will be done in a sec, Anita! You can wander around the house if you like." he said, giving me a grin. I smiled and nodded. I stood up and strolled around his humble home. I took a look at the small library that they had. Ivan once told me that all of these belonged to their father, whom has a big interest in books. Ivan inherited his father's interest in them, leading him to become a great tutor as of now. I sat down on the couch and heaved a sigh. Not a sad one, not a bored one. But a sigh of content.

I'm happy that I came into this town. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met these kind and loving people. Especially _him._ I glanced at him, as I thought this, smiling dreamily. He was cooking proffesionally. I think it's kinda weird cause he's the smaller brother and he's the one cooking for Ivan. But all Ivan thinks about is perfume and good smelling things. Of course it's not a bad thing to do. I mean, Ivan already takes care of Dirk so, I guess it's just fair.

"All done!" he suddenly announced, making making me jump a little. I got carried away with my thoughts there. Dirk peeped out from the kitchen and motioned me to come in. I smiled and went my way there. He offered me a seat, which I gladly accepted and he sat down in front of me. I smelled the food he made. It smelled divine! Dirk was one of the best cooks I've heard! I practically drolled as I watched the food, which lead to making Dirk chuckle.

"Enjoy your meal!" he said, pushing the plate to me. I nodded and dug in. He smiled and just watched me ate.

"Dirk? Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked, taking a drink at my tea. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nah. I'm not that hungry." he said simply. "'Sides, tea already makes me full." he continued taking a sip of his tea. I smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" I asked, concern filling up my face. He smiled and nodded.

"Yep. Totally sure." he replied, giving me a thumbs-up. I smiled, nodded and continued eating.

"So...how are you and Ivan, these days?" I ask, while eating. His hand was on his cheek, and doodling the table with his fingers.

"Oh, um, we're going great I guess." he mumbled. I tilted my head to the side. He doesn't seem to happy all of a sudden.

"Anything wrong?" I ask, concern filling up again.

"Nah. Actaully, Ivan's planning to propose to Freya. And well, ya know that he's gonna move to her house if they would. It's just a little sad, if he would move is all." he mumbled continuing to doodle on the table. I nodded to this. It really does feel sad that a really close member of your family is leaving you.

"But Dirk. If Ivan marries her, he'll just move next door. You'll still see each other all the time!" I said trying to cheer him up. He smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that, it won't be the same as always, ya know?" he continued. I felt really sad for him, I stood up and hugged the boy, surprising him a bit.

"Everything's gonna be just fine! Ivan will never stop loving you! Your his little brother after all! And besides, I'm here right?" I murmured as I hugged him. I felt him, smile and nod, and he hugged me back.

"T-Thanks, for everything Anita.." he mumbled, and sniffed. I just rubbed his back. Finally we parted our ways, he was blushing slightly.

"Sorry, for all this mushy stuff. Hehe." he said, rubbing the back of his head. I smiled and shook my head.

"That's alright, Dirk. You can come to me if you feel sad all the time!" I exclaimed. He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks.." he mumbled. He stood up and began to clean the dishes.

"H-hey! Let me help you with that!" I began, he chuckled and wagged his finger.

"That's alright, Anita!"

"B-but!"

"I can do this!" he said.

"Dirk.." I pouted. He began to chuckle again.

"If it makes you happy, fine you can help. Your such a weird kid." he laughed. I rolled my eyes at him and helped him out on the kitchen. After this we both slouched on the couch. Tired from all today's happenings.

"O-oh yeah..about the thing I was gonna say earlier at the meadow..." he began after a short silence.

"What is it?" I asked, my curiousity growing back. I heard him gulp and fidget his tie.

"U-um..that is..I said that I feel..d-different when I'm with Anita..and..well." he stammered. I smiled and rubbed his shoulder gently encouraging him to continue. He smiled and began again."That is, I really like, Anita. Your a special person to me. I-I feel like..your my special person." he said with less stuttering. I smiled and blushed. I didn't know that Dirk felt the same way as me. I was a bit speechless at start which made the scene a little awkward.

"S-so, um..is Anita not happy about this..because that's alright with me.." he mumbled looking down. I tilted his chin.

"Of course, I'm happy about this, Dirk. Because I feel the same way about you. Your my special person too. And I'll be here with you always." I said inching closer to him, our lips inches apart. He blushed deeply but didn't cringe away. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

"Ahh. They make such a cute couple, eh?" Freya chuckled as she peeked in the window.

"I'm so glad that my brother finally has told her his true feelings." Ivan mumbled with joy.

"Hmph. Well they do make a good enough couple. But their not as cute as me and Oliver." Antoinette sneered with pride. Daisy and Sherry giggled behind her.

"I'm so happy for Anita and Dirk. I can't wait for their wedding!" Daisy exclaimed quietly, giggling. Ivan seemed to react a bit to that.

"M-Marriage? My little Dirk?" he asked in slight shock. Daisy giggled again.

"Yes. I can't wait either! Isn't that marvelous?" Sherry announced intertwining her hands, daydreaming again.

"I'll say, marriage is a big thing. But hey, Dirk and Anita are a great couple." Angelo explained from the corner. "They would make a great model for my next masterpiece!" he continued to exclaim.

"Shouldn't we leave the two love birds alone now?" Lloyd muttered from another corner. Everyone agreed and nodded, one by one saying their good bye's and left off.

"Ivan, dear. Are you okay?" Freya asked, concerned. Ivan smiled and nodded.

"I'm just happy that my little Dirk is finally growing up." he said, with wattery eyes. Freya smiled and rubbed her fiance's shoulder.

"Yes. Dirk's all grown up now." she said as she took another glance at the new couple.

* * *

**A/N**: So? Did you like it? Was it good? Review? XD

Well, I do hope that you like it peeps, this thing was longer than I thought. And I don't usually write long stories like these, so it's a first for me :3

I just love Dirk and his adorable antics which made me write up this story. Though I'm not sure if it's that good, hehe.

Constructive criticism is always welcome! And of course REVIEWS!

I think I'll write a sequel for this, but I'm not sure, so watch out for that!

See ya later peeps! Hope you liked to story and review it! ;)


End file.
